


Omega

by Whispering_Imp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Loki, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Biting, Exhibitionism, Gang Rape, Multi, Omega OFC, Omega Verse, Or not, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single gunshot sounded in the dark.</p><p>The effect was deafening. Lily’s sobs were drowned out as shouts of dismay rippled through the party. People scrambled back, and she was left on the ground, unattended. A spaced cleared out where a man stood, eyes blazing. Across from him, Laufeyson, who had been observing the assault with a champagne in hand, raised an eyebrow in amusement. The man was already putting the gun away. His long cloak flapped in the wind. His dark curls framed a sharp face and strangely piercing eyes. With his collar upturned, obscuring part of his face, it was hard to grasps his moods. The unseen conjures the worst of imagined fears, added to the reeking confidence and power, even the large crowd of Alphas were agitated in unease...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The evening sun stretched across rooftops in the impending dusk. Pink and orange shades lit up the delicate Victorian houses. They stood silently by the busy, stone-paved street. In one elegantly whitewashed window, a face half-concealed by lace curtains shyly looked out at the people returning home from business. Men and women hurried along in confident strides. They held themselves proudly, looking neither to the left or right, and seemingly oblivious to each other or the nervous eyes peeking from behind window shutters and mail slots. But the girl standing by the window, holding the curtain across her face like a veil, knew they can feel her presence: Hers and every other Omega secretly wondering who will come and claim their hands. Alphas, even the weakest among them, have keen senses of smell. She can imagine how their nostrils flared when they passed the house.

The girl shuddered. As a newly matured Omega, Lily was reeking with the scent of invitation. She half-expected someone to come pounding on the door, demanding her hand. It will happen sooner or later. Only the strong, dominating scent of her Alpha mother and brother, Ronan, as well as the smell of her Beta father, that hinted of a well preserved household, kept them at bay for the time being.

Lily felt like a prisoner. She loathed adulthood, and longed for the innocent years when she could run in the park, chase after pigeons, and roll down grassy hills. No Alpha would touch her then. It was beneath their dignity to hinder something so weak, useless, and unappealing. To even touch her would have rendered their carefully kept social status worthless. They would not survive the raid of enraged Alphas. Now that Lily’s body has fully matured into the breeding machine that it is, however, she will be treated as such. She is pray. Alphas will try to claim her, they will fight over her—if she is deemed worthy of the trouble. She recalled stories of Omegas left unclaimed, to be taken by all. She doesn’t want to be hunted down and dominated, but It will be worse if the best of them rejected her. All she can hope for is to be wanted by an Alpha who is strong enough to keep her safe from others, and is nice enough to treat her a little humanly.

“Wot’a you standing there for?” an angry voice boomed behind her, startling the poor Omega out of her pondering. “Come ’ere and make yourself useful!”

Lily closed her eyes. Whatever the future holds, she had to survive this household abuse first. She made a quick and silent prayer before answering.

“Yes, brother. I am coming.”

She half ran to the doorway where Ronan was standing. It was becoming difficult to look at him, now that her body is ever sensitive of the power rolling off the young Alpha. Lily carefully kept her eyes fixed on the spot an inch from her brother’s boots. Instinctively, she held her hands in front of her skirt. It was all she could do not to kneel. She had that much dignity left.

“What is it that you require of me, brother?”

Ronan smirked and jerked Lily’s head upwards with by her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. She flinched.

“Wot I want, dear sister, is for you to take me a message to my friend.” He stuffed a sealed envelope down her browse. His thumb brushed against her soft skin. It stayed, applying more pressure. “You remember the way, I presume?”

Lily paled. He couldn’t possibly expect her to walk down the streets at this time of the hour? Outside, the sky was already darkening. And even if she survived the trip to Ronan’s friends place, she couldn’t face a house of ruthless young Alphas. They will eat her alive. By the time they are finished with her, she will be too broken to be wanted by anyone respectable. Her life will be doomed.

When she didn’t answer, Ronan shook her roughly. “I asked you a question, Omega!”

“Please, Ronan… You can’t do this. You know what’ll happen to me if you send me out there now.” Lily’s voice trembled, and she hated herself for allowing the tears to pool in her eyes.

“Do I look like I give a damn to wot’ll happen to you? Don’t tell me what I can or cannot do! I gave you a job, and you will do well to obey me, or I shall see that I break you myself! Now go! Get outta my sight!”

Her mother will not stop Ronan. It’s a curse of Lily’s to be born into a household that bred one of the strongest Alpha male around town. Few can come against her brother when he want to have his way. So obediently Lily wrapped a long cloak around her, a vain attempt at concealing even a little bit of her Omega biology. At the door, she hesitated for only a moment before Ronan’s impatient tramping urged her to step into open air.

The dominating scent of Alphas nearly knocked her off her feet. Dozens of ears immediately perked up at the sound of her labored breathing. Gleaming eyes turn on her. Heated breaths fogged in chilling dusk as people drank in the new smell. Lily ducked her head and darted in between muscular forms, hoping they would leave her alone long enough for her to at least get to her destination. She will deal with what lived in there later.

It was too much to hope for. Hardly had she crossed the first street, she was grabbed by the shoulders and slammed against a nearby brick wall. Practiced knees jabbed into her thighs, pinning her painfully to the wall. Fingers slithered across her jaws. A whimper escaped her lips.

“Well, well. What have we here? A stray Omega? Fresh too!” jeered the dark shadow towering over her. “Where’s the hunter that’ll protect you from the Big Bad Wolf?”

Lily closed her eyes and held very still. She was already done for. It was the best she could do to not let him have the pleasure of breaking her in like a spirited mare. The sooner he tire of her, the sooner these whole ordeal will end. That is, before the next ones come along.

His nose nuzzled the skin under her ear, sniffing her aroma. A hand had already lifted her skirt and crept passed her undergarments to the crack of her bum. He forced a finger in, not caring to let her adjust, to hold her in place. Omega bodies are programmed to go into submission overdrive by this simple gesture. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said about their brains. They are fated to watch in horror at the rape even while their bodies buck and they whine in need. Tears gathered in Lily’s eyes even as she bared her naked to the Alpha. He yanked her hair with his free hand, causing her to cry out. Soon, sharp teeth will break her skin and leave his mark. Slick, warm, tongue ran over her pausing veins, savoring her fear. But before the Alpha can pierce her and taste blood, he was thrown off by an expert punch.

“Keep your hands off her, moron!”

 _Great! A street fight is starting over her._ Thought Lily sarcastically. Could she hope to be lucky enough to lend herself in the hands of a moderately good Alpha on the streets? Her attacker picked himself up and snarled, but backed away. The second man is clearly stronger, higher in biological rank. Freed from the smothering body, Lily now caught a whiff of the new-comer. It was dominating, even more demanding than Ronan. It made her knees weak. She leaned against the wall and tried to breath normally.

“Are you alright?” said the man as he collected her limp form into his arms. Lily was powerless to resist.

She peered at the man curiously. He is considerably shorter than most Alphas. If it wasn’t for the defining scent, he could have been mistaken of a Beta. His had blonde hair, cropped military style. He introduced himself as John Watson. “What were you thinking coming out here alone like this?”

Lily clung to his sweater and sobbed. John offered to walk her home; but Lily shook her head, explaining that she had to do her brother’s request. Going home is as bad as staying outside being abused by strangers. The man considered this for a while, and decided he’ll escort her to her destination, wait for her to finish her errand, and then take her home. The lingering scent on the unfortunate girl’s coat told John enough about the man she shared house with. Even if he cannot help her with family problems, he can at least make sure that she got through the night unharmed. John slipped a hand to her bum, but didn’t penetrate her. Still, he would hear of no objections, and had layered his voice such that, in his experience, no Omegas can resist. Most Alphas use such tactics to bully Omegas into submission. These low growls were rarely used for the Omegas’ own good. For this, Lily was thankful.

Together they walked down the street without further ado. People sneaked hungry glances at the girl, but none confronted them. Finally, Lily pointed out the villa of her object. John recoiled in disbelief. It was not so much the grandness of the residence that surprised him. He cared little for fortunes and status. It was the mixed masculine smell rolling out of the open door that stuck John dumb. It hung about the place like a smothering smog. There’s a pack of Alpha’s in there. What was the brother thinking? Sending a freshly matured Omega onto the streets was madness enough, but having her go into an Alpha party house is worse than murder. John would never forgive himself if he let the girl go through the threshold on her own. Hell, he wouldn’t even allow her to walk any nearer in his arms. He contemplated claiming her as his right there and then. _To hell with her brother! To hell with this whole damned biology system! Lily shouldn’t go home to that daemon of a brother._ He would kidnap her if it meant keeping her safe for the rest of her life. In time she will learn to love him. That will be good enough for him, even if he felt ashamed for breaking his self-promise of not forcing himself onto anyone.

The girl’s frightened whisper dragged him out of his thoughts. “I’ll be quick. I… I have to do this.”

“No you don’t.” John said sternly, fully prepared to use the commanding tone again.

Before he could start however, the owner of the estate swept down upon them. He is strong, much stronger than John can hope to overpower. He felt Lily cowering against him, and against his better judgement, he set his mind to defending this poor creature to his death.

“How now? What is this?” said the newcomer. His voice was music to the ears, but venomous. It was poisoned honey. “You’re late, Omega. Your brother send you on an errand, and you dare to idle around and pick up protection on the way? Naughty little thing. It looks like I’ll have to do something about that.”

Addressing Lily in such a way showed just how little respect the Alpha cared to give John. An unclaimed Omega is, if temperately, owned by the Alpha that had her arm. One has no right to threaten, chastise, or woe her. That is, unless they are looking for a fight. John’s jaws clenched. But even as he listened to the speech in silent anguish, he was aware of the other Alphas gathering around. He was outnumbered. To get out of there will require a Alpha with more authority, biologically speaking, than the one standing in front of him. Hoping it wasn’t too late, he put his hands in his trouser pockets and dialed a number. He hated the idea, but this was an emergency.

“Please forgive me, Lord Laufeyson.” Lily whispered. Even she bowed to the power of the Alpha, disregarding John’s arms around her. Damn.

The pack closed in. John tensed and let out a warning growl. He tightened his grip on the girl. To his surprise, she wriggled out from under his arm.

“Please… get out of this while you can.” the girl breathed, her voice hardly audible. “You’ve done enough, Sir. Thank you. Peace be with you.”

In despair, John watched the girl’s trembling form approach Laufeyson. Tucking open her coat collar, she pulled the letter from her browse and held it out to the man. She is a smart and brave girl, John decided. Pleasing Laufeyson is her best bet in surviving. Lily is, after all, one of the best breed of Omegas John has ever seen. The young lord might just choose to claim her. As demanding to serve as he clearly is and a complete bastard, he may well be possessive enough to protect the girl. In that case, Lily will be as safe as any Omega can hope to be.

Laufeyson gripped the poor girl’s wrist. Lily’s cry of pain nearly had John threw himself at the offensive Alpha, but those around him closed in and held him fast. He could only watch, transfixed with desolation, as the pale, dark-haired male take charge.

Laufeyson’s grip was icy and as secure as manacles. Lily was terrified, but her mind was overwhelmed by the man’s raw, almost elemental scent. His whole being demanded her to yield, welcome it even, to subjugation. She dared to meet his eyes for a moment. They were cold eyes, and seemed to glow green, like the sea. And like the sea, one cannot hope to fight it; You can only let it take you, drift along, and pray you’d survive. Beside them, the unopened letter flattered to the ground, forgotten.

He caressed her cheek, and the world lost meaning. This powerful man, Loki Laufeyson, became the one thing Lily can focus on. His word is law. His desires her command. Lily’s fears melted into awe. She pressed herself closer to him. She could not remember why she wanted to pull away from him before. Laufeyson smirked at her submission and her heart warmed at the knowledge of having amused him.

The bliss lasted for a split second.

In a flash of movement, he spun her around, one hand holding her hands behind her back. His long fingers tore the front of her blouse open. Only the thin layer of her undergarment preserved her dignity. Lily’s face flushed, and her heart pounded. Laufeyson held her in display for all. But the demonstration did not end there. The very same fingers found their way to her panties, and ripped it off her. He tossed the cloth into the crowd. He kicked her legs apart and dipped his fingers into her folds. Lily, in great shame, realised she was dripping wet—An inevitable effect from simulation of too much Alpha hormones.

“Tut! Tut! So young yet so untender!” chastised the Alpha. “I find you deeply offending.” At this, Laufeyson pushed Lily into the waiting Alphas in front of them. She stumbled. Many arms grabbed her roughly, even as she wept and struggled to get away from them.

“Too late for atonement, Omega.” Laufeyson’s gazed lingered on her, and his eyes narrowed, almost as if he regretted a little for wasting good meat to worthless dogs. In a moment however, the glint of glee was back in his eyes. Laufeyson never let pass torturous fun in favor of good company. He nodded to the pack. “Have your way with her.”

“No! Please, No!”

They pushed her to the dirty ground. Pebbles scrapped her knees. Someone unzipped their trousers. Lily tried to scramble to safety. A hand gripped her hair and pulled her back. She wanted to scream, but a man took the opportunity to stuff his manhood down her throat. She gagged. She pounded his thighs with her weak and small fists. Between her protests, however, she sucked obediently. Her brain had gone autopilot. She hardly registered when her dress was ripped. Too many hands were on her, rubbing her sensitive clit, penetrating her from behind, pinching her nipples…. Her body reacted to all this as if it enjoys every second. Lily moaned and groaned as someone pulled her from the Alpha who’s cock she had been sucking. She was thrown on her back and straddled beneath a gorgeous Alpha female.

The part of Lily’s brain that was still awake tried once again to resist. Her voice was unconvincingly weak. “No…”

A single gunshot sounded in the dark.

The effect was deafening. Lily’s sobs were drowned out as shouts of dismay rippled through the party. People scrambled back, and she was left on the ground, unattended. A spaced cleared out where a man stood, eyes blazing. Across from him, Laufeyson, who had been observing the assault with a champagne in hand, raised an eyebrow in amusement. The man was already putting the gun away. His long cloak flapped in the wind. His dark curls framed a sharp face and strangely piercing eyes. With his collar upturned, obscuring part of his face, it was hard to grasps his moods. The unseen conjures the worst of imagined fears, added to the reeking confidence and power, even the large crowd of Alphas were agitated in unease.

The two Alphas expressed no words, but it was clear what the new guy wanted. His aroma spoke for him, loud and clearly: I lay claim to the girl! The air between him and Laufeyson charged up power as strong as summer tempests. Lily, held in the center of this invisible battle for authority, was suffocating with perturbation.

Laufeyson glared for a second longer, and then broke the spell with an unexpected grin. This almost manic expression was equally unsettling. But the man in the coat was satisfied. Laufeyson didn’t want trouble, not for the moment, at least.

“I haven’t seen you in town for some time, Holmes.” Laufeyson addressed the man courtly. “Care to come in for a drink?”

“Not tonight, Laufeyson. I was just passing by.”

With two strides, Holmes was beside the girl. He pulled her to her feet. In a daze, Lily followed him as he guided her away from the center of attention. “It was nice seeing you too, Laufeyson.” He called back over his shoulder. “Good evening to you all, ladies and gentlemen. Come on, John.”

Laufeyson watched them go. Then, smiling to himself, he motioned the gang indoors before picking up the dropped letter and retrieved the note inside.

_**“I hope you are satisfied? - R”** _

The Alpha smiled. _Hardly,_ he thought, _but she’ll do just fine._

* * *

Lily woke to the sound of violin. To be fair, it sounded more like a bag of starved, wet, and strangled cats. She was disoriented and couldn’t make sense of where she was. Without opening her eyes, she inhaled. The heavy scent of Alphas plunged her into a fit of panic, and she pulled the blanket over her head trying to hide herself. Only the bed clothes too smelt of Alphas. Lily threw the blanket off in apprehension.

The sudden chill cleared her head. The events of the previous evening came back to her, and she recognized the scent belonging to her saviors. This is good. She is safe here, safer than she ever was.

Downstairs, the sawing violin continued.

Lily picked the blanket off the ground and wrapped herself in it before padding down to the sitting room. The frustrated voice of John trying to talk over the screaming strings blasted through the open door. She turned into the room and saw Holmes, in a purple dressing gown, sited awkwardly in an armchair by the fire, with his feet thrown over the side. He was deliberately trying to produce the most offending scream of a wake-up call for the whole street. Beside him, John paced around in the room with fingers in his ears, his face red from shouting.

Upon her entrance, the violin faltered for a moment but quickly resumed, more discorded than ever. John shot Lily an apologetic look. “Sorry about this, he’s not usually like this—” Twang! “Well, this means he probably—” Voom-voom! “—definitely want us out of the—” Bang! “—house.” Twang! “Sherlock! For the last time, stop it!”

Miraculously, the bow halted mid-note.

“Thank you.” John breathed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and lazily placed the instrument on his stomach. He studied his flatmate for some moment before addressing him with an air of indifference. “Don’t you have a date today? With what’s-her-name? Emily?”

John sighed. “It’s Alice. I’m going now. Don’t break anything.”

With a couple more mumbles of apologies to Lily, John Watson pulled on his jacket, and stormed out of the house. Sherlock watched him go. His silence made the room suddenly uncomfortable. Lily felt shy. These people were practically strangers to her. She had only just learned Sherlock’s first name and the fact that John has a girlfriend. At least now she knows why the blonde was able to handle her without even an attempt at biting. Sherlock, on the other hand… He came in the night like a dark angel, and had subdued a pack of Alphas with his presence alone. The heroic deed has impressed Lily, and wished he’d want her. She want to throw herself at his feet. Then her fears will come to an end.

“Are you going to stand there all day?”

His voice startled Lily out of her pondering. Sherlock waved at the chair in front across from him. Hurriedly, Lily went over to the indicated chair and set down. The man watched her nervous form for sometime. Lily twisted her hands in her lap and dared to peer up at the Alpha. His eyes softened.

“Sorry to wake you up like this. I was desperate to get John out of the house.”

“Why—”

“To talk properly. No, don’t raise your hopes up. I have no desire to claim you. Don’t be silly. I have enough things to worry about without another clingy human being. I will not be nice. And you, should stop acting like getting a protecting Alpha is the only goal of your life.”

Lily’s eyes dropped in disappointment. “But that’s the only way to live with dignity for an Omega.”

“You are wrong.”

His tone made Lily look up. She met Sherlock’s eyes for the first time. She gaped, transfixed by the curiously shade of changing greens and blues. She could not turn away even as he stood and loosened his dressing gown. His actions contradict to his words. Lily stared at him in confusion. Realizing that she was rudely meeting an Alpha’s eye, Lily blushed furiously. He captivated her, even when he had clearly stated he doesn’t want her. _Stupid, stupid Omega brains._

“Come here.”

The words were impossible to ignore. Entranced, Lily walked up to him. Tentatively, she stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around his neck. Sherlock took her by the waist. He might break her and throw her out into the streets afterwards, but the Omega didn’t, couldn’t, care. She want him. She want him bad. She breathed in his scent, and then started.

Sherlock still had the strong scent she remembered from last night. He is, without a doubt, an Alpha among Alphas. But the scent was a bit off now. There were traces of sweet Omega scents. Had he claimed someone already? Why isn’t he or she here, in the flat with him? Even as Lily, rather jealousy, thought about the possibility of another Omega, she noticed the tender skin of Sherlock’s neck—much too tender for Alphas, not to say for a grand breed of Alpha like him.

Sherlock chuckled darkly. “What am I, Lily?”

“I don’t understand—”

Waving her words away, Sherlock untangled himself from Lily, and pushed her gently back into her chair. He left her puzzling and went into the kitchen. Lily heard clinking of glass containers. In no time, Sherlock was back. In his hand he held a needle filled with sticky, yellowish fluid. He handed it for her to examine. When Lily looked at him quizzically, he announced proudly that “it is an invention of mine.” and took the needle back. Sherlock sat down on the coffee table, close enough so the girl can see what his was doing. He rolled the sleeves up his left arm, and stretched out his hand clenched into a fist. The crook of his bare arm was dotted with puncture scars. He rubbed alcohol over them, looking for a vein before taking the needle back and inserted a shocking two milliliters of the fluid into himself. It looked painful, but Sherlock leaned back and sighed like a man on drugs.

“Condensed Alpha hormones,” he explained. “Unfortunately the effect wears off in forty, fifty hours, depending on the state of exercise. In the mean time, no one’s the wiser. Don’t tell John.”

The truth sank in. But Lily’s head was still throbbing. “You’re an Omega?”

“I thought I’ve already made that painfully obvious.”

“But—But—You dare to share a roof with and Alpha, and he never suspected anything?” Lily suspected that she was still in shock. Maybe she was still under assault and had passed out, and this was some kind of strange dream.

Sherlock was clearly irritated with Lily’s lack of comprehension. However, being able to talk about his inventions and insulting his flatmate more than made up for it. He chuckled again. “John can be quite deft sometimes. Most of the time he pulls Alpha authority on me without realizing he’s doing it. He can even be irksomely protective at times. Alpha body picks up on subtle clues even if its owner didn’t notice anything. That’s a good enough reason to wear a coat. It conceals what the drug couldn’t fake.” He shrugged. “And if something goes wrong, I still have an Alpha at my back. Although I’d like to keep my little secret for as long as possible.”

“Why show me then?”

There was a pause while Sherlock tried to comprehend what the question meant. Finally, he furrowed his brows in annoyance. “My god! What kind of fancy rubbish have you stuffed your brains with? I’m offering you a choice, obviously: Live in fear like the Omega you are; Or gain freedom under the guise of a prized Alpha. Doesn’t the injustice of nature sickens you?”

Sherlock was radiating with Alpha charisma once again, and it made Lily’s head spin. Without actually meaning to, she reached out and touched his arm. He caught her wrist with a flip of his hand.

“Look at you! It’s pathetic. You want to live like this the rest of your life? Yielding to Alphas around you? For god’s sake! Pull yourself together! I’m not an Alpha, dammit. Clear your head and think about what I’m telling you! Lily—”

Downstairs, the door opened and closed. Sherlock sat up with a start. There was no time to put the needle away. Hurriedly, he stuffed the thing under the armchair and made a mental note to retrieve it as soon as possible. He really should think of something better. The trick was getting old.

John walked in to find Sherlock prying Lily’s hands away from himself and rolling down his dressing gown sleeves. Somehow, the scene lit an internal flame. He wasn't in the best of moods at the moment, having messed up a second date in the week. _Blasted Beta, accusing him of messing around with poor Omegas on the street._ She didn’t believe him when he said he was helping a girl home last night. _Oh well,_ John thought bitterly, _Alice is too full of herself anyway._ But he was angry nonetheless, and when he saw his flatmate leaning over Lily, their knees touching, hands interwoven…. Annoyance flared in the pit of his stomach. Whether it was Sherlock’s closeness to another human being, or the fact that he seemed to be wooing an Omega John was a little interested in that tick him off, he didn’t know. But in the split second that he came into the sitting room, John growled. Lily flinched and coward as far away from him as she could in the armchair—John’s armchair.

 


	2. Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interlude to the slow developing story.
> 
> Sorry to all the lovely people urging me to continue with the story. I thank you for the encouragements, and I will work on it. As life becomes ever more busy, they just come more slowly. Please, bear with me.

John threw himself upon at the girl. He didn't know what he intended to do--show her who’s boss, maybe. Without thinking, he prayed the poor girl’s limbs apart and pinned her beneath him, exposed and vulnerable. He growled, teeth grazing her neck.

“That’s enough John.”

Sherlock’s voice was calm, but it sliced through this craziness. Blinking, John stared down at Lily. “Oh no. I’m so sorry! I--I don’t know what came over me. Um… I’m awfully sorry.” He scrambled up onto the nearest armchair. He dropped head into his hands, still breathing heavily from the over-excitement.

Somewhere under a pile of newspapers and notes, Sherlock’s mobile beeped.

John looked at Sherlock, who was still on the floor. He had rested his head on the coffee table, staring intently at the ceiling. Nothing indicated he had noticed the phone at all. John sighed and got up in search of the forsaken gadget. “It’s Lestrade.” he announced after several minutes of rummaging through dusty papers.

Sherlock held out his hand, palm facing upwards. He didn't turn his head.

Annoyed, John slapped the phone onto Sherlock’s hand slightly more forcefully than intended. But Sherlock, per usual, didn't seem to notice. He Twirled the gadget right-side-up and glanced at the message. With a sudden change of mood, leaped to his feet in a cry of triumph. “Told you there'd be another one!” And seemingly forgotten all about his companions, he dashed around to get dressed, humming a tune happily.

John cleared his throat.

The consulting detective turned to his friend impatiently.  “Come on, John. No time to lose.”

But John only tilted his head with a sideways glance at Lily. The poor Omega had been silently watching the curious scene playing out in front of her.

Sherlock stared at him in confusion.

John sighed in frustration. His flatmate is impossible. “Aren't we forgetting something?” He tilted his head again. Finally in attention, Sherlock’s eyes followed.

“Oh.”

* * *

Sherlock took only one glance at the body and smiled. Case solved, he said in his head. Out loud, he declared, “Not a serial killer. Organized crime made to look like one.”

Detective inspector Lestrade’s brow furrowed incredulously, “But the signature hormones…”

“Signature hormones differ slightly with body conditions, but these are identical. Artificial. No doubt you've already run the tests and no match came up. And you think to yourself, ‘must be an unregistered foreigner, then.’ Because you can’t get your little brain around to think that hormones can and are being produced. The group thinks they are so clever, oh yes, because the police will be looking for a single individual who doesn't exist. But no! Here is the road to their downfall.” Sherlock delivered his mini-speech with the phone in his hands, typing away on the tiny screen. "In fact, there's only a few--"

“Hold on, Sherlock! How on earth did you know these hormones are identical? We only run tests on groups III, IV, and VII. It’s more than enough for identification. In fact, we have just arrested an individual.”

“Release her. She’s not the guy you want.”

“How did you know it’s a she--”

Sherlock paused, but only briefly. “Oh spare me the bore, Lestrade. Even if I can’t smell her all over you. She struggled hard, and stabbed her heels into your toe. Of course, could be a man wearing heels, but the feet is too small for a man of that height, judging from position of her kick. And you rather still have her purse on the front seat of your police car. It’s not much of a guess really” The consulting detective is losing patience. Why did he even bother to come over to the crime scene? “And you really should run your hormone tests more thoroughly.”

“But--”

“I've located the lab, more of a house really, or a shack, that’s producing the hormones. The address is on your phone. You’ll find what you’re looking for there.”

“But--” tried Lestrade again, rather helplessly.

“Good day.”

Sherlock turned and stormed away, jumping over the police tape.

He was on a chase. It was something he had to do alone, perhaps with John at his side. But that’s a delicate detail, and would prove troublesome if he try to explain himself. He had recognized the artificial hormone. He hadn't just smelt it at the crime scenes. It was practically screaming its name at him. But Sherlock kept the knowledge to himself. Alphas, after all, can’t tell hormone signatures apart by smell. He let slipped on his little secret back there, but the lot of them are too thick to pick it up. So he shrugged the mistake away.

Time to pay a visit at Laufeyson's.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> I am experimenting on crossovers and omegaverse. Also, you may have noticed I took some liberties with the characters. Thoughts and comments, as always, are very welcome.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Your Humble Author


End file.
